Mission 29: Breaking Into Hyperspace!
is the twenty-ninth episode of Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters. Synopsis The Go-Busters try to break into Hyper Space to save Hiromu's father Yousuke from Enter and Escape. Plot After having a nightmare involving Messiah, Cheeda Nick sees that Hiromu is still bothered by the connection between his mother and Escape. Hiromu is then alerted to a message from his father from subspace that says the Go-Busters are needed to stop Messiah with a portal in three hours. Though the others are relieved that their parents are alive, Hiromu is unconvinced until Masato reveals that Doctor Sakurada and the others were forced to help the Vaglass while he sent Beet J. Stag and his avatar to prepare the Go-Busters for the battle with Messiah. He tells them that they will find out the truth once they reach subspace. Despite not being prepared, the other Go-Busters decide that it is time to take the fight to Messiah in subspace. As Nakamura finds the signal of the teleportation, the Go-Busters receive a layout of the Transport Research Center as Great Go-Buster is formed to be launched in a 30 minute time frame. However, having learned that one of their engineers has been supporting the Go-Busters, Enter employs Escape's assistance as they stage an attack on the Buster Machine hangar. After the Buglers are defeated, Enter and Escape go all out, with the former separating Red Buster from the others so the entire team can not enter subspace. Once Great Go-Buster is formed with 21 minutes left for the marker to remain off, the other Go-Busters fall back to Hangar 02 with Escape at their heels. As for Red Buster, he is unable to outrun Enter as he is mortally wounded. However, motivated by his promise to his sister, Hiromu refuses to give in to the futility of the situation as Nick arrives to cover Hiromu's escape. Once with the others, as Escape and the Buglers arrive at the hangar, Great Go-Buster's entry into subspace is covered by the Energy Management Center staff. After the Go-Busters enter subspace, they are briefly shocked by the sight. They find themselves facing various Megazord models that Great Go-Buster manages to destroy. Using the Override System to negate the atmosphere, the Go-Busters enter the Transport Research Center where they encounter the newly evolved Messiah Cell who recreates Cutterloid, Keyloid, Forkloid, and Parabolaloid to fight them. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : Songs *'OP': Morphin'! Movin'! Buster Ship! *'ED': Kizuna ~ Go-Busters! Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside Kamen Rider Wizard episode 2, I Want to Be a Magician. DVD/Blu-ray releases Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters Volume 8 features episodes 29-32: Mission 29: Breaking Into Hyperspace, Mission 30: Messiah Shutdown, Mission 31: Space Sheriff Gavan Appears and Mission 32: Friendship Tag With Gavan!. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/go-bus.html Go-Busters DVD Vol 8.jpg|''Go-Busters'' Volume 8, DVD cover Go-Busters Blu-ray Vol 8.jpg|''Go-Busters'' Volume 8, Blu-ray cover See Also References External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢亜空間への突入！｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢亜空間への突入！｣ Category:Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Yasuko Kobayashi